Listen to your Heart
by twilightjunkie100
Summary: when Bella finds out some shocking news, will Edward listen to his heart and tell her how he truly feels about her before its too late? ALL HUMAN EXB, BXS, AXJ, RXE
1. Trailer

**SUMMARY **

Bella has always had great friends and a wonderful boyfriend, Seth.

She and her friends always have a great time together.

All of her friends are in a relationship with someone, that is, everyone except Edward.

Edward didn't seem to mind being single, until recently.

He always had feelings for Bella, and very strong feelings too, but he never told her because of her relationship with Seth.

Edward doesn't know what to do and became very depressed.

Bella sees Edward going through emotional pain that she does not know the cause of and becomes concerned.

When Bella confront Edward about it he simply tells her that he feels that no one loves him.

Bella's heart is moved and she becomes very confused.

What will happen to these two friends? Will Bella listen to her heart about how she feels about Edward or will there be a tragic end for both of them?


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone here is a brand new story that I've been working on I hope u like it! Before I begin I must give a HUUUUGGGGEEEE thanks to Lani aka Bubbles for helping me :) and guys please check out my other story, Fall For You. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :( **

Bella's POV 

Life was good. I had the most amazing summer vacation ever, so amazing that I wasn't totally bummed out when school started back. I walked with confidence through the hallways on that first day of my senior year, smiling because life really couldn't get much better than it was already. I was the most popular and indisputably the most beautiful girl in school, who had the most amazing friends a girl could ask for, as well as really sweet boyfriend. Life was REALLY good. The little annoying voice in the back of my head kept telling me that everything was TOO perfect and that something bad was about to happen. This is why I don't listen to that voice; I believe its main purpose is to annoy the hell out of me.

As I walked, I caught everyone's attention. I knew that I was the most sought after girl in the school, and this fact just made me all the happier. I was the girl that everyone wanted but couldn't have.

"Hey guys!" I called as I approached my locker where all of my friends were waiting for me. My friends were the most gorgeous people I knew besides myself, and seeing them all there paired up made me smile. Within our group of 7, everyone was paired up. Alice, my best friend was dating Jasper; Rosalie was dating Emmett; and I was dating Seth. The only one who didn't have a girlfriend was Edward, and he told us that he was fine with that. Edward was the best guy friend I had, and so it was still sad to see him not having a girlfriend.

"Hey Bella!" said Emmett in his booming bass voice. As I finally reached them I saw Edward beaming. Seth's arms were the first to find mine though.

"Hey, hun. You look amazing," he whispered in my ear as he gave me a huge hug. He kissed me tenderly, and I pulled away quickly.

"Hey, Seth, and thanks," I replied, blushing.

All my other friends got their turn to hug me, Emmett almost suffocating me.

"Is anybody else bummed about having to go back to school?" asked Alice, "I mean that was one pretty amazing summer."

"Yeah it was," sighed Rosalie. Emmett tightened his arms around her waist and she blushed.

"My summer wasn't all that exciting when you get right down to it. Other than spend time with u guys I was just bored at home playing my guitar all day," said Edward.

"Aww come on Edward I'm sure it wasn't half as boring as you make it sound," I replied.

"Well anyways we're here now and we might as well make the best of it. This is our senior year after all," said Jasper.

Just then the bell rang, and I kissed Seth one more time before going off to class with Alice.

Edward's POV 

Ah, the start of a new school year; oh how I hated it. At least it would be my last year in high school, and then I could finally be free.

The new school year for some people meant new friends, new relationships, second chances, new classes, and new crushes. For me, it meant hordes of girls swooning over me, some new faces and some old faces, all of them crushing on me hoping that I would notice them and want to be their boyfriend. But no matter how hard any of them tried, there was only one girl that I wanted, and she was taken.

She and I had been friends since middle school, and I had an enormous crush on her since then. But, she was sort of out of my league. She was extremely beautiful, with perfect features and an amazing body. Every boy in the school had their eye on her, and they openly expressed it. I on the other hand, had never told her how I felt about her, even though we were such good friends. I was afraid of how she would react to me saying that when she's heard it so many times from all the other human males at the school, and worst of all, I didn't want to tell her because of her stupid obnoxious boyfriend Seth who would never let me live it down. It was ironic that we were all friends.

I was standing up with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Seth by her locker waiting her arrival. It was kind of awkward to have a group of friends where everyone has a boyfriend or girlfriend except me. Worse when the girl you liked was in that group of friends.

"Hey, guys!" I heard her lovely voice call from halfway down the corridor.

"Hey, Bella!" Emmett called unnecessarily loudly. Despite the massive crowd of people in the hallway, they parted like the Red Sea to let her through. She dazzled everyone in her path. As she got closer to us I smiled. I could see her cute outfit and face more clearly now. It was so Bella—must look like a supermodel even on the first day of the year.

She finally reached us, and that jerk Seth got to Bella first. He gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear, before leaning down to kiss her. Oh how I absolutely hated seeing them kiss. It made me cringe slightly. I don't know what Bella saw in him; he was obnoxious and rude and awfully vain and self-centred. I said nothing though because I didn't want to upset her.

When Bella finally broke free from Seth's embrace, she hugged each of us in turn. When I hugged her I never wanted to have to let go, but I knew that that would be out of place in that scenario.

"Is anybody else bummed about having to go back to school?" asked Alice, "I mean that was one pretty amazing summer."

"Yeah it was," sighed Rosalie. Emmett squeezed her lightly around her waist and she blushed. Rose and Emmett went out almost every single day during the summer, and if they weren't together, they were texting each other or chatting to each other on the phone or sending endless Blackberry Messenger messages to each other.

"My summer wasn't all that exciting when you get right down to it. Other than spend time with u guys I was just bored at home playing my guitar all day," I said. It was true. My summer wasn't exactly what I'd call fun-filled. _See, this is what happens when you don't have a girlfriend, _my conscience said to me. I shut it up quickly and focused back on the conversation.

"Aww come on Edward I'm sure it wasn't half as boring as you make it sound," said Bella.

I was about to respond but Jazz beat me to the punch.

"Well anyways we're here now and we might as well make the best of it. This is our senior year after all," he said. I sighed. Senior year and no girlfriend. Why was this bugging me so much all of a sudden? I'd had no problem about it before, so it was kind of weird for me to be getting upset that I was still single.

The bell rang then, and Bella kissed Seth quickly before hurrying off to class with Alice. I swear, whenever they kiss I get the urge to punch Seth in his mouth. As the rest of the guys went off to their classes, I lingered by Bella's locker, staring after her. Oh how I wished that she could be mine, but I knew that that would never happen. Other than the fact that she had a boyfriend, she probably only ever thought of me as her friend and nothing more. I sighed again. _Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her? _my conscience demanded. I couldn't do that—it might ruin our friendship. _Or it could reveal to you that she feels the same way! _It shouted back. Not likely; she has a boyfriend, remember? _That doesn't mean that she doesn't love you! What if this whole relationship with Seth is just a charade to make you jealous so that you will want to go after her because it's you that she really loves?_ It snapped. Look, I don't want to damage the friendship I have with anybody right now, so I think I'll continue to keep this to myself. Sufferer in silence, remember?

I realized that I was alone in the hallway, late for class and having a silent argument with myself about a girl, so I grabbed my things hurriedly and ran to class.


End file.
